We Do Indeed
by Morganalafay
Summary: On Her Majesty's Secret Service Alternate Ending - Following the wedding, James was shot by Blofeld, not Tracy. And that changed everything.


_***Spoilers for On Her Majesty's Secret Service***_

_**How did this happen? Well, On Her Majesty's Secret Service was recently on TV, and having recently seen the newer Bond movies, as well as some of the Sean Connery ones, I thought, well why not, its just a bit of fun, right? Oh how wrong I was. **_**_Admittedly, the movie wasn't one of the best Bond films, but the relationship between Tracy and James was what really captivated me. Tracy was definitely one of the most interesting and in depth Bond girls, and watching James clearly fall in love with her was just so sweet. It really made the ending all the more heartbreaking. I also recently read the book, and I love how she brings out the more, well, human side of him. Anyway, I couldn't stand that she died in the end. And there are so few other fanfictions even about her, much less where she lives. So I wrote one. And I hope that you like it, and that its not too out of character.  
_**

**_Basically, I've changed it so that James was shot in the drive by shooting, not Tracy. Because really, the amount of times in the movies where he's shot at and miraculously the shooter misses him or just happens to have bad aim (for example, in OHMSS, James is standing perfectly still in a telephone booth, and the baddies have a clear shot. Yet, they miss), is sort of ridiculous. I know that that is really the idea of the ending, that its tragic because they were happy and it was a twist of fate etc. but the thing was, they could have made it a happy ending (writers of the play, Ian Flemming) but they chose not to because well... _**

**_Anyway, so this starts after James has been shot, when he's in hospital. _**

**_I hope you enjoy! Please review!_**

* * *

_**We Do Indeed**_

He was aware, first, of a pain in his right shoulder, deep and profound, like something had stabbed straight through his muscle, but remained buried there. He could feel coarse fabric scratching against his bare skin. His ears picked up the sound of numerous people talking somewhere just beyond hearing, their voices rising and falling in a strangely soothing rhythm. He could smell cleaning fluid and disinfectant, and an undercurrent of something sweeter, floral, and familiar. Strangely, he was glad of the pain, because it meant that he was still alive. At least, he doubted that he would still be able to feel pain in death.

His eyes were heavy as he tried to open them, becoming uncomfortable with his ignorance of his location. It left him vulnerable. Slowly, he cracked his eyelids open, only to wince and shut them immediately as the bright light pierced his eyes. He licked dry lips, cautiously peering through his lashes as his eyes adjusted to the light. His vision remained hazy and blurred for a moment, and all he could see was a white blur of colour. Gradually, his eyes focused, and he recognised what he was looking at. His head was tilted to the side, and he was lying on a hospital bed, beside which was a table. A simple white jar rested on the table, and it was filled to the brim with lush white roses. He felt a smile tug at his lips. Tracy had worn white flowers in her hair when they married.

_Tracy. _

Something like panic seized hold of him, constricting his chest as his last coherent memory surged to the forefront of his mind. He couldn't remember what had happened to her.

He attempted to sit up, only for an excruciating pain to explode in his right shoulder. He fell back onto the bed, bitting back a groan of pain as the room spun. Breathing heavily, he tried again, turning his head to look around the room. A small smile of relief passed over his face.

Tracy was sitting in a chair beside him, slumped forwards onto the bed with her head resting in her arms. Her face was turned towards him, pale and beautiful in sleep, though not relaxed. Her elegant brows were drawn together in a fierce frown, her jaw clenched, and he could see the tension in her shoulders and neck. She had removed the veil from her head, and someone, probably her father, had placed a jacket around her shoulders.

James stared at her. A warm light spilled through the window and across the floor to the bed, catching in her glossy hair and the tears that had dried on her cheeks. An unfamiliar emotion sparked in his stomach, warmth spreading through his body as he watched her sleep. He had been so afraid, in that moment before he had realised that he had been hit, that he had lost her. That she had been caught in a cross fire because of him, and that he would have to face the world without her love to fortify him.

He was aware of a feeling of guilt. He should have expected another attack from Blofeld. He was accustomed to taking risks with his own life, but he should have remembered that he was responsible for her life too, now.

Tracy shifted in her sleep, a quiet sound of distress issuing from the back of her throat as her hands tightened on her elbows. James reached out and placed a hand on her cheek, smoothing his thumb over her cheek bone before gently running the pad across her eyelid. Tracy's eyes opened almost immediately, fixing him with a look of surprise. She continued to stare at him, her expression inscrutable as he caressed her face, and he found that he was content to let the silence endure.

Then Tracy surged up from her seat and pressed her lips against his. She tasted of fruit and honey and salt tears and he could feel the desperation and relief rolling off her in waves, sense the fear she must have felt as her hand pressed down on his chest, just over his heart. His hand cupped the back of her head gently, aware of the wetness against his face and the way she carefully avoided touching his shoulder. Eventually she pulled away, pressing her forehead against his as her eyes closed. Ignoring the twinge of protest from his shoulder, he placed his right hand over hers on his chest. Her wedding band was cool against his palm.

Her eyes opened and she shifted so that she was sitting on the bed beside him, though she didn't remove her hand from his chest. He could feel his own heartbeat as she pressed down on his chest, her nails curling slightly into the fabric of the blanket. 'How are you feeling, James?'

Concern made her sound younger than he was accustomed to, and her voice wavered as she said his name. He reached up and brushed her tears away, a gesture that he had performed twice now, both at pivotal points in their relationship. 'I've been better, but I've been worse too'.

Her beautiful brown eyes were solemn and grave as she searched his face. 'I thought…' she trailed off and shook her head slightly, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she bent to kiss his cheek. She shrugged her shoulders, almost as if she was trying to shrug off what had happened. 'It doesn't matter. You're alive, despite everything'. She tapped his nose. 'Just try to avoid getting shot again. My nerves can't take it'.

Despite her attempt at levity, he could see the way it had affected her. He remembered the feel of her hands on his wound, remembered the way the blood had looked against her pale fingers and the white of her wedding veil. He remembered her voice in his ear, remembered the fear and the panic, though he couldn't remember her words. He remembered that he hadn't wanted to die, not now, especially not now, on his wedding day.

He smiled. 'I'll try to avoid another similar situation, Mrs Bond'. His thumb rubbed the back of her hand, lingering for a moment on the smooth surface of her ring.

The room was all the brighter for her responding smile. 'Good. If you happen to survive another shooting, I will kill you myself. Speaking of which, my father isn't very happy with you for nearly abandoning me on our wedding day'. There was a hitch in her voice, despite the relief in her eyes.

A frown creased his brow. 'Darling, you look exhausted'.

She arched an eyebrow. 'How flattering. I'll have you know that you've been here for several hours, and getting you here was taxing in itself'.

His hand moved to rest on her hip. 'Sounds like you were very brave'.

She snorted and shook her head. 'Bravery is for fools with nothing to lose. I was desperate'. She moved forwards so that her face hovered over his, so close that their noses touched. There was a seriousness, a sadness, in her eyes that had been present when he first met her. 'I didn't want to be widowed on my wedding day'.

He tilted his head up to kiss her gently, almost as if he was trying to reassure her that he was alive. She bowed her head to his left shoulder, so that the side of her face was pressed against his neck. He could hear her steady breathing in his ear and he could feel the beat of her pulse against the hand resting on her neck. His other hand passed up and down her back soothingly. The continued contact with the woman he loved was calmingly, and he found that he had no inclination to get up and hunt down the man that had nearly killed him, and possibly her, as he might usually. He pressed a kiss to her sweet smelling hair and listened to the silence broken by her breathing. He could hear the people in the corridors, their voices rising as they approached the room and fading away as they departed. Nothing to worry about for the time being, but after what had happened, and his complete ignorance of the event beforehand, he felt he needed to be extra cautious. 'Where is your father?'

He felt her chuckle through their contact. 'Outside. He's convinced that Blofeld might try again. M seemed to be of a similar mind, he has agents posted everywhere outside the building'.

James raised his eyebrows in surprise. He wouldn't be surprised if Blofeld did try again. In fact, if he was in that man's position he probably would. Blofeld had the chance to dispose of him, his nemesis, while he was unable to defend himself. Tracy seemed to sense his train of thought. She lifted her head to look at him, her brow furrowed as she took in the pensive expression clouding his eyes. 'You think they're right'.

Despite the fact that it wasn't a question, he knew that she expected him to elaborate. He shrugged, trying not to wince as the muscles around his wound pulled uncomfortably. 'I'm weaker than I have been before, that gives him the advantage. Whatever Blofeld may be, he's not stupid. This is a chance he won't have again'.

Tracy gnawed anxiously on her bottom lip, her expression thoughtful. However whatever she was planning to say was forgotten when there was a knock on the door. Tracy snapped her head towards the sound, alarm colouring her expression as she felt James go stiff beside her. She cast him a glance, her eyebrows raised in question. James gritted his teeth, irritated by his defenceless position, and the lack of any weapons in the room. As if following his train of thought, Tracy reached into the pocket of the coat still hanging loosely around her shoulders. James felt the familiar shape of a gun against his hand as she clasped it tightly, the tension in her muscles expressing what she didn't feel she could say. Then she stood and backed away to the window, the light casting her form into a silhouette that hid her face. 'Come in'. Despite the anxiety he had witnessed moments before, her voice remained calm and collected, and James felt a spark of pride.

Their precaution was unnecessary. The hospital door swung open, and M marched into the room. He shut the door behind him, giving a brief but acknowledging glance at the woman standing by the window, before turning his attention to the wounded agent. A grin split his face in two and he strode across the room to James' bedside. He clasped the man's forearm gently, wary of the wound that leant a twist of discomfort to the young man's mouth. 'It's about time you joined the land of the living again, 007'.

James smiled wryly. 'I bet you all wondered there for a moment'. He kept a tight grip on the gun hidden below the sheets, unwilling to relinquish the one part of this situation that he had control over.

His smile turned to a frown however, when he saw the graveness hidden behind the older man's enthusiasm. 'Something up, sir?'

M nodded immediately, taking the opportunity to get straight to the point. 'Blofeld seems determined to dispose of you while he has the best chance; one of Draco's men just spotted him in the area'.

James narrowed his eyes, his temper rising with the knowledge of his nemesis' presence. 'It's to be expected. I don't suppose the man apprehended him'.

M shook his head, continuing in the same business-like manner he reserved for the office. 'Quite simply, he was ordered not to. We feel it would be best to capture the man in a secure environment, at least without any chance of him escaping'.

James felt the muscles in his clenched hand twitch as he nodded, understanding what the man was trying to explain. 'And I'm the perfect bait, so to speak'.

He saw Tracy make a strange movement over by the window, but by the time he had turned his head to look at her, she had stilled, and the angle of light prevented him from reading her expression. M either didn't notice or saw little importance in the matter. 'Quite right. Don't worry, you'll be quite safe. Draco has a few men out in the hall, posing as a range of patients and their concerned family members, and I have agents posted too. Several of the agents aren't in disguise, as Blofeld will be suspicious if there isn't any protection on you, but we're hoping that he will believe that the risk is worth it'.

James nodded again. 'Of course, the man has been dealing in risks for the majority of his career; he won't be able to resist the opportunity. I take it you want to secure him in this room'.

M folded his arms and inclined his head. 'Unfortunately we can't evacuate possible victims without arousing his suspicion, but if we apprehend him in here there is very minimal chance of anyone getting hurt in the skirmish. The situation, if contained quickly, should leave you at risk only for a short period of time'. James understood what M was neglecting to say out loud. All it took was a split second for Blofeld to kill him, depending on his intended method. Their plan rested on lulling Blofeld into a false sense of security by allowing him to believe that he had the upper hand. That, and James was willing to bet that Blofeld would want to gloat. If James pretended to be asleep, Blofeld would require more time to wake him up, and there would be a little more time for the agents to take care of him.

The door swung open and Draco stepped into the room. Closing the door softly, he hurried over to James' bedside. His gaze was concerned, relieved, and also admonishing. 'Just like you to get yourself shot on your wedding day, huh James?'

James found himself responding to the man's infectious smile. It was a quality he had in common with his daughter. 'I can assure you that I had no intention of spending my wedding day in bed'.

Draco's eyes twinkled. 'Well, the doctor said that, while you had a lucky escape, the wound wasn't too severe. They were more concerned about the concussion you received when you fell. It was a matter of whether or not the added trauma would send you into a coma. The doctors explained that, seeing as you're well on the way to recovery, you could leave not long after you awoke. You won't have to spend your honey moon in bed my friend'.

James found his gaze shifting to Tracy, still standing by the window. She had slipped her arms into the coat, presumably to ward against the slight but noticeable chill in the room. They were folded over her chest, and she was staring blankly out the window. He could see that she was worried from the stiffness of her posture, and the way she was repeatedly drumming her fingers on her elbow. A surge of protectiveness washed over him, and he found that he wanted no more than to climb out of the confounded hospital bed and go to her, to wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly, even if it was just to reassure himself that she was fine.

He realised now that he should have been more careful. He had known that Blofeld was still out there, known that the man would undoubtedly want revenge for the destruction of his station high on the mountain.

And perhaps more importantly, he had known that the last time he attempted to settle down, the woman he'd loved had died.

He didn't particularly care that he had been shot. It could have been Tracy. He was just glad that his chance of happiness had not slipped through his fingers.

Draco, noticing the way his attention had shifted, turned to look at his daughter. He seemed to take James' slight smile as a response to his last statement. He laughed. 'Well, of course, that is entirely up to you'.

M glanced down at his watch, a smirk pulling at his mouth. 'Draco, we should be going. Blofeld is hardly going to fall for our trap if he catches us discussing it'.

Draco nodded and turned back to James. 'I'll be through there'. He jerked his thumb at a door at the back of the room that read _Supplies_. 'I'll be watching at all times. You'll be perfectly safe'.

James felt some of the tension ease out of his muscles. It was surprisingly reassuring to know that the head of a criminal organisation would be watching his back. Perhaps he should think of it more that Draco was simply doing what was expected as a father-in-law. Draco turned once more to Tracy and held out his hand. 'Come now Teresa, time to set the scene'.

Before Tracy had even finished turning to face them, James had already read the stubborn set to her jaw. 'No Papa, I'm not going anywhere'.

Draco frowned. 'Teresa, I can't have you in harm's way'. There was a firmness to his tone, but Tracy only narrowed her eyes and straightened her spine.

'Do you really think that Blofeld won't find it suspicious if he doesn't find me in here? What kind of wife would I be, if I'm not by my husband's bedside when he's been shot? It's unrealistic. He will know that he's been set up the moment he steps in this room, and that greatly decreases James' chance of survival'. Her eyes moved past her father to meet James', and the young man recognised the challenge in her gaze.

He opened his mouth, planning to persuade her to go, only to shut it again. There was a determination and fierceness in her eyes, and a sort of quiet desperation. James sighed heavily. If their roles were reversed, he knew that he would be refusing to go as well. And she was correct in her assumption that Blofeld would be suspicious. And while he might want her away from the danger, he selfishly didn't want to let her out of his sight.

'She's right Draco'. Surprise showed on her face as he addressed her father. 'This whole operation depends on Blofeld having no suspicions whatsoever. He can't question anything he sees in this room, and if he finds me alone, knowing that I just married Tracy, he will be wary'.

Draco looked between his daughter and his son-in-law with a resigned expression. He threw his hands up. 'Alright then, alright. There's no time to argue. But Teresa, be careful'.

M cleared his throat and tapped his wrist-watch. 'Let's get a move on'.

Draco extracted a gun from a holster inside his jacket, crossed to the supply cupboard and slipped inside. M left the room with nod to the couple. The moment the door closed, James turned his attention to Tracy, who was already moving towards him. The young woman embraced him carefully, her hand gripping his left arm tightly while her other rested lightly over his wound. She kissed him with the same desperation he had seen when she woke, and he remembered that she had nearly lost him. He kissed her back fervently, his head leaving the pillow as her hands cupped his face. His left hand was still clenching the gun below the sheets, and he didn't want to move his right arm, despite the desire to touch her. She broke away when the need for air became imperative, yet she remained hovering above him. She pressed a quick, chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. 'I hope you remember your promise to avoid getting shot'.

He chuckled, tilting his chin up so that his lips brushed against hers. 'I remember. You be careful too, darling. No heroics, I can take perfectly good care of myself'.

She made a sceptical sound. 'I'll believe that when I see it'. Her gaze grew serious. 'Don't antagonise him. He hates you, you know'.

James nodded. 'I love you, Mrs Bond'. He liked the way those words felt as they left his mouth, liked the sound they made and the warmth he felt. Most of all, he liked the way Tracy's eyes softened in response.

'And I you, my darling'. She kissed once more before letting go and moving away to stand by the window again. She crossed one hand over her stomach and pressed the other against her chest, placing her hand over her mouth.

James forced himself to relax, to play the part. He breathed steadily through his nose and closed his eyes. His other senses seemed to heighten with the loss of his sight. He could feel the cool surface of the gun against his hand and the coarse sheets against his skin. He could hear Tracy's quiet breathing from the other side of the room; hear the voices from the hospital, now far less innocent than before. Any one of them could be Blofeld**.**

* * *

Later, he couldn't say how much, he heard the door open. It took a great effort of will to remain lying still, to not open his eyes to identify the intruder. Even more so when he heard the person speak. 'Don't move please, Mrs Bond, I'd like to avoid making any mess before its necessary. No, don't speak. Do you honestly think I'm going to give you the chance to scream?'

He had a vivid mental image of Blofeld threatening Tracy, pictured the triumphant smirk twisting his lips and the gleeful gleam in his eye. His hand tightened slightly around the handle of his gun, but he forced his body to remain still.

The light shining on his eyes darkened as the man leaned over him. James smelt a strong, expensive cologne and alcohol, and he felt the urge to sneeze. The man's hand settled heavily on his injured shoulder, and the groan that left his lips was not at all feigned. 'Wake up, Mr Bond; I've got a little something I want you to see'.

James opened his eyes, wincing as the other man put a little more pressure on his wound. Blofeld loomed above him, dressed in a doctor's coat. A rather obvious wig sat atop his bald head, but all in all his disguise was weak and hasty. Which meant that the man either didn't care if he was noticed, or believed that there wouldn't be many people who could recognise him. James hoped it was the later.

Blofeld shook his head. 'You're a hard man to kill. I would have thought that a bullet through your back would have been enough, but apparently not'.

James huffed a laugh, his jaw clenching as pain stabbed up and down his right arm. 'I'll take a lot more than that to get rid of me'.

Blofeld pressed the barrel of a gun against the agent's temple. 'Something like this?' He laughed quietly, glancing over at Tracy, who had gone very pale in the dwindling light. Blofeld removed his gun from James' head and pointed it at Tracy. 'Or perhaps I should dispose of your wife first, huh? Give you the mercy of being reunited in death?'

A strange threatening sound, almost like a growl, issued from the man's throat. 'Don't you dare Blofeld. You won't get out of this building alive'.

Blofeld leaned heavily on his shoulder, eliciting a pained groan from the wounded man. 'You're not in a position to make threats, Mr Bond'.

James' heart was beating frantically against his ribs, both from the pain that was clouding his vision and the panic gripping him. He hadn't expected this, and once again he should have. And his second mistake that day could potentially cost Tracy's life. He shifted his arm under the sheets, until the barrel of the gun was pointing at Blofeld. Yet there was a possibility that, if he did shoot Blofeld, the man could pull his own trigger as a reflex action. And his nemesis had his gun pointing steadily at Tracy.

While James was considering which option was the most risky, Tracy was wishing that she had a gun. She was chewing anxiously on her bottom lip, her eyes darting between the man holding her at gun point and her husband. Very deliberately, Blofeld lent on James' shoulder, and Tracy's eyes closed as he groaned.

In the corner of the room, half hidden in the fading light, the door to the supply cupboard had opened slightly, and the barrel of a gun was slowly emerging from the gap. A shadow passed across the beam of light shining under the door, but Blofeld's back was turned away from the hospital door, and he didn't notice.

James did. 'If you shoot her, every agent in the building will come running, and I can promise you your death won't be swift'. As he watched, Blofeld's grip on his gun loosened, and the barrel dropped to the floor. Excruciating pain shot up his shoulder as the man lent his weight on the injury, but his attention was now solely on the agent. And even though his vision was blurring alarmingly, James could see that the man was now pointing his gun at him, not his wife.

Tracy's scream cut through the clouded haze of pain. 'Papa!'

Draco's gun went off with a bang, and suddenly the room was full of noise and sound and James couldn't see properly. The pressure on his wound vanished and he could breathe again, but blackness was gathering at the edges of his vision, and he couldn't move. He felt as if his limbs were weighed down by led, and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears.

There was a hand on his shoulder, soft and delicate and familiar, but he couldn't turn his head, and he couldn't see for the blackness surging up from the corners of the room.

'James?'

And then everything went dark.

* * *

He awoke to find Tracy sitting on his bed, watching him with an expression of concern and vague amusement. He laughed. 'This seems to be becoming a habit, doesn't it darling?'

Tracy shook her head, a smile of relief playing about her mouth. 'As long as you keep waking up, I see no problem with it'.

James placed his hand over hers and turned his head to look about the room. They were alone again. He frowned. 'What happened?'

Tracy's eyes twinkled with amusement. 'Don't you remember? You passed out'.

James smiled and shook his head. 'What happened to Blofeld?'

Tracy rolled her eyes and leaned forwards, crossing her arms atop his chest, though she was careful to avoid his injury. 'Oh your plan went absolutely smoothly darling, except for nearly getting yourself killed – again. And I don't believe you were intending to faint'.

He bristled. 'I didn't faint. I lost consciousness while in the line of duty'. He smiled as she laughed; glad to hear the lovely sound again. 'You're enjoying this aren't you?'

She tapped his nose. 'Well James, you did break your promise'.

He kissed her quickly. 'Actually if I remember correctly, I promised not to get shot. There's a difference'. His left arm circled her back, and he realised that someone had removed his gun. 'Tell me, did your father shoot Blofeld or was I imagining things?'

Tracy smirked as she inclined her head. 'Blofeld won't be using his hand for a while'.

James didn't bother to supress a pleased laugh. Tracy rolled her eyes and pushed his hair out of his face, shaking her head. 'Well hopefully our honeymoon will be less eventful'. She paused, her smile growing as James frowned. 'I meant in terms of your work'.

He kissed her again, pressing her close against his body. 'You had me worried for a moment there, darling'.

Tracy laughed quietly and kissed him back. This time, there was no desperation or fear, just a gentle passion that ignited something in his heart. He felt that same urge to protect her, for as long as he was able, to hold her in his arms and hear her enchanting laughter. Yet this time, it couldn't be put down to fear for her safety, and he found that he liked that. Tracy pulled away and pressed a quick kiss to his nose. 'James, do us both a favour and avoid another fainting episode'. She smirked as he narrowed his eyes. 'I'd rather not have to spend our honeymoon dousing you in cold water'.

James smiled. It was good to see some of the seriousness leave her eyes as she teased him, good to see her smile. A strange emotion constricted his throat, making it suddenly a little difficult to breath. He swallowed forcefully and it settled like an ache in his heart, and yet, it wasn't painful. Just uncomfortable. 'Well darling I can promise you that I have no intention of spending the next few weeks incapacitated. I have a much more… agreeable plan in mind. I do hope you'll like it'.

Tracy laughed delightedly. 'Well then, let's see if we can't get you out of this hospital**'**.

* * *

It was only later, when they had discharged him from hospital and their honeymoon had begun, with his arm around Tracy's bare back as she lay pressed against his side with her head on his shoulder, that James recognised the emotion for what it was. Happiness. No more, no less. A simple emotion that he was rarely granted, yet one that filled him up from the inside. It explained his inability to recognise it at first. He hadn't really been happy since… well, since Vesper's death. However much he might try to fool himself, his affairs following her death hadn't brought him happiness. Satisfaction sure, though only for a short period of time.

This was entirely different. This emotion filled him with heat that had nothing to do with the warm body pressed against his and that made his lips tilt upwards of their own accord. He glanced down at the woman in his arms, only to find her looking up at him, a look of surprise and wonder shining in her eyes.

He kissed her forehead. 'What is it?'

She turned onto her front and propped her chin in her hands, a smile curving her red lips. 'Oh, it's nothing. You look… well, happy'.

He placed his hands on her bare shoulders and rubbed them, as if concerned that she could catch cold. Her rich auburn hair tumbled loosely down her back, framing her beautiful face with curls. He tucked one behind her ear affectionately. 'You've made me very happy darling'.

She kissed the inside of his hand, her lips soft against his rough palm. 'I'm glad'. She looked back up at him, and frowned slightly, taking in his pensive gaze. 'Really James, what is it?'

He smiled, as if to reassure her that there was nothing to be worried about. 'I was just thinking about what you said before…' he trailed off and shook his head before continuing, 'you said that I had already given you a wedding present. You said that I'd given you a future'.

She turned her cheek into his hand, a soft smile playing about her mouth. 'I meant it James. I love you very much. You gave me a reason to go on when I was on the verge of giving up. You gave me a future worth living'.

He wrapped his arm around her and she shifted closer, draping her arm across his chest, her fingers ghosting over his healing shoulder. 'See Tracy, what I didn't tell you is that you've given me a future too. A future that involves more than just my career. More than death and pain and fighting. More than daily moral choices between what is right and what is wrong. You've given me a future that I can look towards'. His eyes drifted up towards the ceiling. 'You know, as a spy, you can't really think about the future, unless you settle down. All that I had before was gradually growing older and less fit for duty until I reached an age where I was forced to retire. And then I would've had nothing'.

He turned towards her again. Her eyes were overly bright in the lamp light, and it was hard to tell what she was thinking. He took her hand and traced her delicate fingers with his thumb. 'But now I have you. I have a future'. He kissed her hand gently and smiled at her. 'I love you, Tracy. And I couldn't be happier that I can call you my wife'.

Her face lit up as she smiled, a single tear escaping from the corner of her eye as he pulled her in for a kiss. He kissed her tenderly, though the heat from their previous embraces was still very much there, jumping like sparks between their skin as she pressed herself against his strong, solid body. 'What was that you said about children, darling?'

She laughed against his lips, breaking away to gaze lovingly into his eyes. 'Three boys, three girls. But remember what you said James. We have all the time in the world'.

He pulled her tightly against him, his hand settling against the smooth skin at the small of her back. His other hand traced the angles of her cheekbones, brushing the tear from soft skin, his thumb sweeping over her bottom lip. He kissed her slowly, almost lazily. 'Yes my dear, we do indeed'.

* * *

_**So, what do you think? I hope I did the characters justice, and that the ending wasn't too far-fetched for you. I wanted to make it realistic, but then again, some of the Bond stories are anything but.**_

_**Oh and I don't know about you, but I find it hard to visually picture anyone but Daniel Craig as Bond, after seeing the recent films. So sometimes I reread this and see Diana Rigg and George Lazenby in my head, and other times I see Daniel Craig and Diana Rigg. Just food for thought :)**_

_**Anyway, I do hope you liked it. I just really loved their relationship, and I thought that Diana Rigg was amazing as Tracy, so I hope that I wrote her properly. **_

_**Please review and let me know what you think! But please, no flames :)**_


End file.
